


Imperfetto

by Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Moirin%20De%20Clermont
Summary: Il Paradiso può assolutamente aspettare!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Imperfetto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658319) by [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria). 



> Questo lavoro è una traduzione della fantastica storia che è 'The Rough'. Traduco a senso, non letteralmente.  
> È una storia molto particolare, con uno stile un po' diverso dal solito, e spero di essere stata capace di renderlo appieno.  
> Buona lettura!

Il cielo è sempre blu, tranne la notte. Lunghe, temperate notti dove le lucciole danzano sotto gli alberi e niente va storto. A volte la neve cade e c'è un freddo pungente come si vede nei film di Natale, ma non è mai il tipo di freddo che ti entra nelle ossa, e c'è sempre un fuoco ad aspettarti è una tazza di cioccolata calda dietro l'angolo. Quando torna la luce, il cielo è di nuovo blu.

Vanno in spiaggia. "Sabbia tra i piedi, Sammy." Dichiara Dean. Solo un’osservazione ora, non un  _ dovremmo farlo un giorno _ , perché non ci sono più giorni.

Sembra solo ieri che l'ha detto per la prima volta. Sembra una dozzina di vite fa.

Si rilassano sulla spiaggia, le onde attorno alle loro dita, la marea mai troppo alta da costringerli ad alzarsi e muoversi. Sale e gelato che si appiccicano alle loro labbra, sapori di un'infanzia solo immaginata.

Assonnati sotto il sole, con una brezza che soffia dolcemente tra le dune un po' dietro di loro. Abbastanza da cullarli, ma non disturbarli.

Ci vuole del tempo perché Dean riconosca la sensazione di impazienza che sente prudere sottopelle. Sono anni che non ha avuto tempo di sentirsi annoiato.

Guarda di traverso Sam e lo trova che guarda contento verso il mare, gli occhiali da stupida commedia degli anni 80 che gli ha messo tra le mani prima appollaiati ora sul naso.

Dean gli dà una gomitata. 'Vuoi fare qualcos'altro?"

Sam incrocia le mani sul petto. "No, sto bene."

"Sicuro?"

Sam si alza sui gomiti a quelle parole, gli occhiali da sole che scivolano in modo da poter fissare Dean con il suo miglior sguardo sospettoso. "Sul serio Dean. È solo bello non essere esausti tutto il tempo." Poi, sovrappensiero, corrugando la fronte. "Che ore sono, comunque?"

"Le ore che noi vogliamo che siano, Sammy". Dice con un ghigno, e ci crede, ma c'è qualcosa che non gli torna. "Le ore che noi vogliamo che siano."

"D'accordo," annuisce Sam. "Quindi non ci perdiamo nulla se ci rilassiamo. Respira, Dean. Va tutto bene."

"Sono così rilassato che tra un po' svengo," borbotta Dean, ma c'è qualcosa che gli da fastidio nella pancia. Magari ha mangiato troppo gelato - ma no, non hai bisogno di preoccuparti di moderare (o di non congelarti il cervello) in Paradiso.

Forse è quella cosa che Sam ha detto, sull'essere sempre esausti. È qualcosa che direbbe un uomo vecchio: gli ricorda che, quando è arrivato qui, Sam era stanco. Pronto a riposarsi.

Anche Dean dovrebbe esserlo. Certo, ha vissuto solo metà della sua vita, ma era violenta e incasinata e non c'è mai stato tempo per smettere di combattere, e se c'è stato un momento in cui poteva fermarsi il godersi il suo epilogo, è questo.

Quindi perché non può fermarsi?

//

Va a pescare. Lascia Sam a passare del tempo di qualità con mamma e papà e va da solo. È il posto tranquillo dei suoi sogni, il lago trasparente come vetro, le birre al suo fianco non diventano mai calde.

Il cielo è blu, naturalmente.

È stranamente sollevato quando c'è un disturbo nell'aria, una voce ruvida come carta vetro, "Ciao, Dean", vicino alla sua spalla.

Dean si gira nella sua sedia, guardando in alto così da vedere il naso di Cas, la sua faccia distorta in maniera comica da quell'angolo. Pensa che questo forse rende più facile dire quello che deve dire, ma il suo cuore impazzisce lo stesso, e il piccolo fastidio lo fa sentire stranamente meglio? Non è più facile, ma è come se non fosse più intrappolato sotto vetro.

"Stavo iniziando a pensare che mi stessi evitando," dice.

"Forse," ammette Cas, dopo un momento. "Non volevo farti sentire sotto pressione".

Dritti al punto!

"Senti Cas, riguardo quello che hai detto…"

"Non devi dire nulla, Dean." Cas gli sorride. Dean cerca di capire se si sta sforzando, se c'è una punta di rimorso, ma non c'è nulla. Forse Cas davvero lo pensa. Dirlo, esserlo è abbastanza.

Questo non lo ferma dal balbettare. "Si, ma voglio dire qualcosa anch’io. Voglio dire, non sono molto bravo con le parole, ma quello che sto cercando di dire, cazzo" Dean sospira: si stropiccia la faccia. Tieni gli occhi sul lago mentre prova di nuovo. "Voglio averlo. Con te. Potrebbe funzionare sai?"

Perché ne sta facendo una questione? Non ci sono di certo dubbi su quello che Cas voleva dire. E perché questa sensazione di imbarazzo è confortante?

"Ma ho bisogno di tempo," dice, con un dito alzato. "Non posso certo saltare in questa cosa così su due piedi ok? È una cosa nuova."

"Dean." La voce di Cas più vicina ora, e quando si gira per guardarlo, Cas è accovacciato di fianco alla sedia di Dean. Il suo volto è del tutto aperto, felice. "Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo," dice, ed esita un momento prima di prendere la mano di Dean e allacciare le loro dita assieme.

Dean guarda le loro mani. Qualcosa sboccia dentro il suo petto.

Solo che non è ancora giusto, non del tutto. "Tutto il tempo del mondo," gli fa eco, non sollevando gli occhi.

Cas deve sentire qualcosa nella sua voce, perché stringe la mano di Dean fino a quando lui non lo guarda, e quando Dean lo fa, Cas ha una smorfia sul viso. "Qualcosa non va?"

Qualche perversa parte di Dean vorrebbe rispondere di sì, infastidire Cas fino a quando non sbuffa con gli occhi al cielo e diventa sarcastico. Poi si ricorda il sorriso beato sul volto di Cas mentre il Vuoto lo sta inghiottendo, e non può farlo.

"Nah," dice, e bacia le bocche di Cas. "tutto ok".

//

Suo padre viene a cercarlo più tardi, dopo che Sam ha finito la sua chiacchierata a cuore aperto. Questa è una cosa che lo fa impazzire: suo padre, in un posto così tranquillo, mentre scherza con il braccio intorno alle spalle della mamma, sorseggiando birra al sole invece di sorseggiare bourbon a buon mercato nelle prime ore del mattino.

"Non sei venuto con noi", dice suo padre, gli occhi attenti sul viso di Dean.

"Avevo bisogno di un po' di tempo da solo," risponde, ma il suo tono dice, ‘hai un problema per caso?’ Le sue spalle si irrigidiscono e Dean sente la vecchia fiamma della paura prendere vita dentro di lui anche se ha voglia di litigare.

Ma suo padre gli dà solo una pacca sulla spalla. "Prenditi il tuo tempo," dice, e Dean si sgonfia, un vuoto nel petto dove dovrebbe esserci l'adrenalina.

Sua madre è quella che lo capisce, abbastanza stranamente. Almeno a metà.

"Capisco, sai," dice, arrivando dietro di lui mentre sta mescolando la torta su un facsimile troppo lucido della cucina del bunker.

Dean si volta a guardarla, senza capire. "Pensavo avessi detto che tu non cucinavi?"

"Mmm-hmm.” Mary infila le dita nel ripieno della torta, sorridendo quando lui le allontana la mano mentre lei si mette un pezzo di mela in bocca. "Sto parlando di come non sei rimasto seduto fermo per dieci minuti da quando Sam è arrivato."

"Come l’hai capito?" risponde Dean fissando intensamente il suo piatto di torta.

"Andiamo, Dean, non sono cieca", gli risponde. "Sei come me. Quando ho sposato tuo padre, ho detto che avrei smesso di cacciare. Questo era il piano. Ma c'era sempre un ultimo lavoro, sai? Sempre qualcuno che aveva bisogno di aiuto, e se non l'avessi fatto, chi l'avrebbe fatto? "

Dean fa un suono senza impegno, perché quell’immagine gli ricorda qualcuno. Tranne che potrebbe non esserlo, non questa volta. Ma in ogni caso, sua madre ci sta provando ed è questo quello che conta, giusto?

"Ma la verità è che ero arrogante", prosegue Mary. "Qualcun altro avrebbe accettato il lavoro. Non avevo la responsabilità di tutto il mondo. Semplicemente non mi fidavo abbastanza del mondo da lasciare che si occupasse delle cose senza di me. "

"Fantastico", dice Dean. "Quindi stai dicendo che non posso essere felice in paradiso perché il mio ego è esagerato, ho capito bene?" Non si rende conto di ciò che ha ammesso finché non gli esce dalla bocca.

Sua madre gli posa una mano sul braccio. "A volte non sono brava ad esprimermi. Lo sai. "

"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca." dice sorridendo a malapena, per il suo bene, e lei lo guarda di traverso, un riccio morbido vicino alla bocca.

"Quello che sto dicendo è che non è più una tua responsabilità, Dean. È ora di fidarsi del mondo. Jack ha fatto un buon lavoro, sai. "

“Sì,” sospira Dean, e mette da parte tutto quello che poteva dire su Jack. "Sì, l'ha fatto."

Apparentemente soddisfatta, Mary lo lascia a sé stesso.

Ha ragione a metà, pensa. Forse non può ancora fidarsi del mondo. Forse ci vorrà molto tempo in Paradiso prima che lo faccia.

Ma forse, se Dean deve essere onesto con sé stesso - ed è una cosa che sta provando in questi giorni - gli manca. Le difficoltà, anche i pericoli. Le cose che non sono solo perfette e pulite.

È una cazzata. Sicuramente avrebbe dovuto averne abbastanza a quest'ora. Forse è davvero così irrimediabilmente danneggiato, che non può tirarsi indietro e accettare una vita senza orrori.

Ma non è vita quella che sta  _ vivendo _ ora. Questo è il punto. È fantastico, ma non è vita; la vita è un casino difficile, doloroso, esasperante, e Dean è arrivato solo a metà della sua, e si sente ingannato. Nonostante abbia tenuto duro per Sammy alla fine, per quanto abbia cercato di salire a bordo della felicità con Cas, si sente ingannato.

Dovresti sentirti in pace alla fine. Quando hai finito.

Dean non aveva finito.

La realizzazione lo travolge. È abbastanza sicuro che sia la cosa più egoista e incasinata che abbia mai provato.

Il forno suona. La torta è perfetta, dorata. Non ricorda nemmeno di averla messa a cucinare.

//

C'è una capanna in riva al lago. Lui e Castiel passano le notti lì, a volte, stretti insieme sotto le coperte, senza fare altro che scambiarsi baci lenti e pigri. Cas può essere un bastardo impaziente e sarcastico per la metà del tempo, ma non gli mette mai pressione. Sono passate ... settimane? mesi? - ma Dean è abbastanza sicuro che Castiel sarà paziente con lui per sempre, se è quello che vuole.

Stasera, però, si tira indietro, la sua mano si muove verso l'alto per prendere a coppa la guancia di Dean. "Hai qualcosa in mente", dice. "Dimmi?"

Dean rotola sulla schiena e fa una smorfia. “Dobbiamo proprio?"

"No." La voce di Cas è gentile. "Abbiamo-"

«... nient'altro che tempo. Sì, sì, lo so."

Castiel si appoggia su un gomito, socchiudendo gli occhi sul viso di Dean. "Non sei felice." Una dichiarazione, non una domanda.

"È stupido. Non preoccuparti. Lo supererò."

"Dean."

Dean chiude gli occhi. "È questo. Tutto questo, tutto,” si affretta ad aggiungere, prima che Castiel possa farsi un'idea sbagliata e pensare che Dean lo stia mollando. "È tutto così ... perfetto, sai? Non riesco ad abituarmi. Non sembra reale. "

Cas è in silenzio per molto tempo, e alla fine Dean si sente abbastanza a disagio da aprire gli occhi. Il viso di Cas è perso nei suoi pensieri e le sue dita si muovono verso l'alto per arricciarsi delicatamente tra i capelli di Dean. "Ti manca", dice. Non ha bisogno di specificare cosa.

"Si." Dean si massaggia le tempie, anche se il mal di testa che si aspetta non si trova da nessuna parte. "Che casino, vero?"

Cas non lo contraddice, il che ... beh, Castiel non è mai stato bravo con le bugie confortanti. Potrebbe essere questo il motivo per cui Dean trascorre così tanto tempo con lui in questi giorni. Cas ci pensa e dopo un momento prosegue: "Abbiamo progettato le cose per ridurre al minimo il contatto. Tra i piani, intendo." Tiene le mani piatte, una sopra l'altra, senza toccarsi. "Abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato meglio." Cas esita, a quel punto. "Ovviamente, quando abbiamo progettato questo posto, non avevamo previsto ... tutto."

Non si aspettava che Dean si facesse beccare da qualche vampiro clown due settimane dopo il primo giorno del resto della sua vita. Non si aspettava che Dean gli arrivasse lì tra capo e collo.

"Parlerò con Jack," dice Castiel, poi, e Dean si rende conto di cosa Cas gli sta offrendo. Cas cambierà l'architettura del paradiso solo per rendere Dean un po' più felice, ed è una cazzata, e Dean lo adora.

Fanculo. Lui lo ama.

//

"Sei sicuro che ti vada bene?" chiede a Sam, per la sedicesima volta.

Sam ride, aperto e disinvolto, e lo abbraccia con un braccio solo. "Non vado da nessuna parte, Dean. Il Paradiso non va da nessuna parte. Sarò qui ogni volta che vorrai vedermi. E quando sarai pronto a tornare a casa per sempre? Sarò ancora qui. "

Dean si morde il labbro. "E davvero non vuoi venire?"

Una risata sbuffata da sopra la spalla. "Il solo pensiero mi rende stanco." Sam si tira indietro, lo tiene a distanza di un braccio. “Ho potuto prendere la strada più lunga. Sarei una specie di coglione se non ti dessi la possibilità di ammirare lo scenario, giusto? "

"Lo scenario non è quello che cerco, Sammy", dice, ma qualcosa dentro di lui si è allentato alle parole, a, ‘non vado da nessuna parte’, a ‘casa’.

Si rivolge a Cas.

"Si va in scena, partner," dice, "non abbiamo tempo da perdere" e Cas non lo corregge.

Jack ha restituito agli angeli le loro ali, così possono andare ovunque e ogni volta che vogliono. Quando atterrano su un tratto vuoto di asfalto nell'Illinois, il luccichio dei vetri rotti sul ciglio della strada è la cosa più bella che Dean abbia mai visto.

Ci sono bar dove la birra è calda e i ripiani sono appiccicosi. Vicoli bui dove si nascondono cose brutte. Il cuore di Dean batte più forte tutto il tempo.

Porta Castiel in spiaggia. Piove, ci sono lattine e mozziconi di sigarette nella sabbia e una selkie disonesta sta annegando dei turisti due città più in la. Dean solleva il viso verso la pioggia e la assaggia sulla lingua, in piedi lì nel brivido grigio di novembre finché Castiel non gli tocca la spalla.

"Sei pronto per partire adesso?" gli dice.

Il panico lo colpisce. Di già? Questo è tutto quello che può avere? Non è pronto, non è pronto, e qualcosa si attorciglia stretto e caldo dietro la sua cassa toracica.

Cas lo guarda solennemente. “Hai stimato che il colpevole colpisse ogni dieci giorni. Se hai ragione, ucciderà di nuovo stanotte. " Si acciglia. "Immaginavo che avessi intenzione di fermarla."

La risata di Dean è senza fiato per il sollievo. “Sì, Cas. Andiamo a salvare alcune persone. "

E lo fanno.

Tornano al piano di sopra ogni volta che il dolore di stare senza Sam diventa troppo. La perfezione senza fine è più facile da accettare ora che Dean sa di avere un'uscita; ora che è un rifugio, non una prigione.

E quando inizia a sentirsi come se potesse strisciare fuori dalla sua pelle, Castiel lo prende da parte, e c'è un battito d'ali, e sono di nuovo giù nel mondo schifoso.

//

Hanno la loro prima volta in una squallida stanza di motel vicino alla I-90, che è esattamente quello che Dean avrebbe immaginato, se avesse mai osato immaginarlo. Le tende non si incontrano al centro, e la luce giallo neon dell'insegna del motel cade proprio negli occhi di Dean, il viso di Cas in ombra sopra di lui.

Armeggiano, adolescenti goffi per il nervoso, i loro baci sono tutti denti e disperati. L'abisso di tutti gli anni che hanno aspettato è vertiginoso. Quando Dean ci pensa troppo a lungo, l'intera faccenda inizia a sembrare terrificante.

Inoltre, le sue ginocchia quarantenni si lamentano come l'inferno.

Non è neanche lontanamente perfetto, e questo lo rende così grato che vuole piangere.

//

Sam gli dà una sola regola: niente crossover. Nessuno zapping nel resto della vita di Sam e spiare lui, Eileen e Dean II. ("Come T2", dice Dean, con un sorriso sveglio. "Film decisamente migliore.") Non possono rischiare di rovinare la sequenza temporale. Il che significa anche evitare il bunker, perché a quanto pare Sam ogni tanto tornava a fare irruzione nella biblioteca, e anche una manciata di altri cacciatori fidati aveva le chiavi.

Ma c'è una cosa che Sam non ha menzionato da quando è arrivato di sopra, e questo rende Dean sospettoso.

"Allora," esordisce, in una delle sue fermate in Paradiso. "Baby."

"Cosa c’è da dire?"

«Hai insegnato a Junior come prendersi cura di lei, giusto? Trattarla come una signora? "

C'è un lampo di colpa dietro gli occhi di Sam, ora, qualcosa che Dean non ha visto da quando è arrivato. Gli sembra di essere tornato a casa, e anche se Dean stringe gli occhi con sospetto, qualcosa in lui si espande con sollievo.

"Sammy," dice, ammonendolo con la voce. "Che cosa hai fatto a Baby?"

Sam non incrocia i suoi occhi. “Be', lei, uh, in realtà. È stata rubata. " Prende un respiro profondo. "Quando abbiamo avuto Dean - il piccolo Dean, voglio dire - ho pensato che avessimo bisogno di qualcosa di più sicuro da guidare fino a quando non fosse più grande, e non avevamo molto spazio a casa, quindi l'ho lasciata al bunker. E non crederesti a quanto siano pazze le cose con un neonato, quindi non ci sono riuscito a tornare per un paio di mesi, e quando l'ho fatto ..." Si interrompe impotente, allargando le mani.

Dean lo guarda di rimando scioccato.

E poi realizza.

"Hai lasciato Baby da sola per due mesi", dice in modo piatto.

Sam annuisce, cupo, come se si aspettasse di essere colpito alla mascella.

"Bene, in quali mesi, stronzo?"

“Uh, gennaio e febbraio. ’27. Ma perché ... oh. Dannazione, Dean stai ...? "

"Oh, puoi scommetterci." Non riesce a trattenere l’emozione dalla sua voce. "Sei sicuro di non voler venire?"

Sam scuote la testa, ma ride, una parte di lui contagiata dall'entusiasmo di Dean. "Non dimenticare dove sono le trappole esplosive. E non andare a frugare in biblioteca, potrebbe esserci qualcuno che conosci lassù".

Dean interrompe la conferenza ed esclama: “Cas? Dove sei?"

Un suono d'ali. "Sì, Dean?"

"Dai. Abbiamo una macchina da rubare. "

//

I cacciatori dicono che Dean Winchester è morto l'anno scorso, cinque anni fa, venti. Puoi chiedere a suo fratello, se sai come trovarlo.

Ma altri dicono di averlo visto, in un bar squallido o in un vicolo, un lampo di occhi verdi e un sorriso come ogni cattiva idea che tu abbia mai avuto. Oppure hanno guidato tutta la notte per un lavoro, ma lo trovano già sistemato quando sono arrivati, e nessuno ricorda gli uomini che l'hanno fatto, ma ricordano una grande macchina nera che scivola via lungo un'autostrada deserta. Oppure sono bloccati in un angolo, pensando che sia finita, e uno sparo risuona nell'oscurità e il mostro cade come un sacco di pietre. Le cose che uccidono le persone risultano morte, e forse è stato solo per un momento, sfocato, visto con la coda dell'occhio, ma qualcuno giura che Dean Winchester era lì, un angelo al suo fianco e una pistola in mano.

Lo vedono anche in altri posti meno probabili. Un concerto tributo agli AC/DC in un bar sudicio di Chicago. Un festival gastronomico a Lincoln. Parcheggiato in un campo vuoto in Kansas, a prendere il sole sul cofano della sua Impala, intravisto in uno specchietto retrovisore e poi perso nel bagliore. Potrebbe esserci stato qualcuno con lui, o potrebbe essere stato uno scherzo della luce.

Non indagano ulteriormente, perché non ficchi il naso negli affari dei Winchester se sai cosa è bene per te. Si limitano a sussurrare.

Gli incidenti diventano sempre meno numerosi con il passare degli anni, ma a quel punto le storie hanno una vita propria.

Tutti sanno che gli angeli camminano per le strade secondarie d'America. E che giù nella sporcizia, nel pericolo e nei punti difficili del mondo, a volte puoi intravedere un minuscolo frammento di Paradiso.

  
  
  



End file.
